


Smoke and Mirrors

by theflyinganonymouse



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, but nothing that graphic, secret agent AU, so some violence, there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyinganonymouse/pseuds/theflyinganonymouse
Summary: Wonshik's on a mission, only he's a little bit annoyed to find someone has gotten there first.





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cute_nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_nerds/gifts).



> Thank you for organising the Wind of Starlight fic challenge!! Here's something quick while I work on something a little longer for you. I hope you like it!

There’s someone in the room already.

Wonshik freezes and peers through the gap in the vent, trying to work out who the person is and whether he can take them out without attracting the attention of the whole base. He knows from the weeks of observation he’s done just what a guard’s uniform looks like and, even despite the poor lighting of the room he’s looking into, he knows that what he’s looking at isn’t it. He knows it can’t be one of the scientists either because it’s the middle of the night and he’d watched them all head home for the day hours ago from his hiding spot just outside the base. Besides, he thinks, if it was someone who had a legitimate purpose being there then they would have turned on the light, wouldn’t they?

The man – and it’s definitely a man, Wonshik has been able to work out that much, because he doesn’t know any women who are that tall or have shoulders that broad – is dressed in black and has a gun on his hip. His movements as he searches the room are silent and methodical and he throws furtive glances at the door leading back out into the brightly lit hallway.

Wonshik wants to swear.

He uses the tool Jaehwan had given him to unfasten the screws to the vent, taking great care to be as quiet as he can, and slowly removes the panel. He doesn’t think the man has noticed him yet, if he can just get down onto the floor without getting his attention then maybe he can-.

“I know you’re there.” The man says. He is stooped over one of the computers now and Wonshik can see he is trying to enter the password so he can get access to the system and download the files he’s been tasked to find. Wonshik knows what his mission is because it’s his, too. “So, you don’t have to try so hard to be quiet.”

This time he does swear.

He crawls out of the vent and drops onto the floor with barely a sound. He approaches the computer and he doesn’t even blink at the gun that the other trains on him. His own gun is already unholstered and ready to shoot.

“You only get three goes with the password before the system locks and the whole base knows you’re here.” Wonshik informs him and watches a second attempt fail. “Looks like you’ve been given some bad intel.”

The man narrows his eyes at him, “are you sure what you’ve been given is right? Like you said, the third attempt locks the system.”

“Of course.” Wonshik gives him a cocky smile. “My guy’s good.”

And he is… Most of the time.

The man motions to the computer with his gun, “go on then.”

“What? So you can shoot me as soon as I get the system open?”

“Do you have any other suggestions?” He knows the man well enough to see that he is rapidly losing his patience. They’ve been at this game for a long time.

“How about we make a deal?” He suggests and he holsters his gun, knowing he doesn’t really have any other choice. He’s not usually one for compromise but he does want to get out of this situation alive and mostly intact. “How about-.”

“Just do it.” The man snaps, looking down at his watch. “The security camera is only on loop for another five minutes.”

“Please.”

“What?” The man’s irritated scowl slips into one of confusion.

“Just do it _please_.” Wonshik stresses the last word but he takes the man’s place at the computer anyway. “Manners don’t cost anything, you know.”

“I will shoot you.”

“I know.” Wonshik says. He still has the scar from the last he shot him “I haven’t forgotten.”

“Good.” The man’s answer is sullen.

Wonshik is quick to type in the string of numbers and letters he’s spent the last couple of days memorising and he hears the man’s quiet breath of relief when the system opens.

“Didn’t trust me?”

“Didn’t trust your man.” He corrects him. “Jaehwan’s been wrong before.”

“Only a few times.” Wonshik mutters under his breath.

The man barges him out of the way and immediately sticks a flash drive into one of the computer’s ports. The screen flashes a couple of times before fading into black, all except for the download bar in the centre.

“It’ll wipe the system once its finished downloading what we need.” The man tells him.

Wonshik feels a little bit inadequate about the flash drive in own pocket- Jaehwan had made him buy it from the store earlier in the week.

“I’m going to burn this place down anyway.” He says. “Just in case.”

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night.” The man shrugs.

The tension in the room grows as the download bar progresses and Wonshik thinks through how their fight – and they will fight because it’s what they always do in situations like these – will play out. The man, he knows, favours close quarters fighting and nearly always has a half dozen knives hidden on his body at any time. Wonshik prefers a bit of distance between himself and his opponent- he’s a crack shot and would much rather he took out the person he’s fighting without them ever knowing he was there. Still, he’s good at hand to hand. He wouldn’t have made it as far as he has if he wasn’t.

Predictably, the man is the first one to make a move.

He grabs the flash drive the second that it’s finished downloading and twists away from Wonshik, aiming a kick at his head. Wonshik jerks out of the way at the last second and he doesn’t even stop to think before he’s throwing a punch. His hit doesn’t land – the man is just too quick – but he does manage to knock the gun from his hand. Wonshik doesn’t have chance to breathe, let alone pull out his own gun, so intense are the man’s blows. They dance around each other, their fists and feet moving like lightening, and Wonshik isn’t surprised when he sees the flash of silver of a knife. He leaps back onto one of the desks and out of the man’s reach, a growl bubbling up in his chest.

He has too much invested in this job to let that asshole ruin everything now.

“Let me go.” The man says. “And we’ll both walk out of here alive.”

Wonshik reaches for his gun and the man throws the knife he’s holding and it slices into the skin of Wonshik’s arm as it sails past.

“Don’t.” The man warns.

Wonshik ignores him.

He drops down onto the floor behind the desk just as two more knives come flying at him and he pulls his gun out of its holster. He peeks over the edge of the desk and takes two shots in quick succession. The first bullet is wide of its mark but the second hits the man in the side and he staggers back from the impact.

Wonshik doesn’t give him time to recover.

He vaults over the desk and slams the butt of his gun into the man’s temple before he can blink and he drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Wonshik pats him on the cheek once he’s retrieved the flash drive from his pocket, “good fight.”

And then he crawls back up into the vent and makes for the exit. He’s already in his getaway vehicle by the time that the alarms start blaring.

He goes back to HQ to get the wound on his arm stitched shut and change into fresh clothes before he’s out to deliver the flash drive to the buyer. It’s a double cross – of course it is – so between escaping with his life, taking out a seemingly endless number of enemies and tracking down the real buyer it’s a week before he gets home.

It’s the middle of the night so the house is bathed in darkness as he shucks his shoes off by the door. Still, he knows he’s not alone.

He goes into the living room and flicks on the lights.

“What are you doing hiding in the dark?” He asks, unsurprised at the familiar face glaring at him from the sofa. He sees the gun on the coffee table and raises an eyebrow at his rival, “are you planning on shooting me, Taekwoon?”

 “Thought about it.” Taekwoon tells him and he maintains his scowl for just a minute longer before the worry wins out. “Where have you been? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Wonshik assures him, immediately moving close so he can keep Taekwoon from moving. He’d seen Taekwoon cradling his side and knows he’s got to be in a lot of pain still- Wonshik’s aim hadn’t been the best that night. “You know how it goes with those things, it’s all smoke and mirrors. You wouldn’t have liked it very much.”

“You didn’t get hurt?” Taekwoon asks.

Wonshik crouches in front of him so that they’re eye level and he can see the relief on Taekwoon’s face when he answers, “a couple of bruises here and there but nothing more serious than that.”

“Good.” Taekwoon moves forwards and Wonshik leans into him, expecting to be kissed. He’s not. “I’m really mad at you, you know.”

“You are?”

“Do you know how hard it was getting out of that place with a concussion and a bullet wound?” Taekwoon asks. “Never mind how you ruined my favourite jacket.”

Wonshik winces, “I’m sorry about the jacket.”

“You should be.”

“How did you get out?” Wonshik asks. “I blocked off the vent.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes, “you’re the only person I know who uses vents anymore.”

“How did you do it then?”

“I used the front door.” Taekwoon shrugs and then winces. “It wasn’t that hard.”

Wonshik laughs and kisses him, “you’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.” Taekwoon reminds him. “And you love me.”

Wonshik kisses him again and that’s all the answer he needs to give.


End file.
